Rencontre Inopinée
by CyberCoffee
Summary: Quand Harry n'arrive pas à dormir et qu'il décide d'aller se faire un encas, il est possible qu'il fasse une rencontre inopinée...


**Rencontre inopinée**

Dortoir des Gryffondors. 2 H 18

Harry se retourna une fois de plus sur le côté droit, s'enroulant un peu plus dans ses draps par la même occasion. Non, décidément il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Fâcheux problème.

Que faire dans ces cas là ? Comme le disait Molly, rien ne vaut une bonne tasse de lait chaud pour donner le sommeil. En soupirant une énième fois, il se leva - ou tout du moins essaya, mais c'était sans compter son lit bien trop possessif qui ne voulait en aucun cas le laisser partir et avec l'aide des draps, s'évertuait à empêtrer Harry dans une tonne de tissus acharnés.

Il tâtonna sa table de chevet dans l'espoir de trouver ses lunettes mais ne les y trouva pas. Sûrement tombées sous le lit. Il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de les y récupérées alors il avança à l'aveuglette dans le dortoir de la gente masculine des Lions.

S'il avait espéré le traverser sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de classes, il pouvait se mettre les doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au nombril ! La destinée avait voulue que le caleçon - propre ou sale telle est la question - de Seamus se retrouve sur son chemin, dans lequel il se prit les pieds bien évidemment. C'est dans un grand BOUM ! Qu'il se vautra sur le sol, ce qui lui valut des grognements sonores mais ensommeillés de la part de ses confrères.

Couloir Est, Devant le Dortoir des Gryffondors. 3 H 01.

Harry soupira en se disant qu'il devait bien être le seul être au monde à mettre autant de temps pour sortir d'un simple dortoir. Mais sa maladresse légendaire devait y être pour quelque chose…

Tout ce périple lui avait ouvert l'appétit.

Il se mis en route vers les cuisines du château dans l'espoir de pouvoir se goinfrer d'aliments salés, sucrés, gras, et tout ce qui pouvait être nocif pour la santé. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se prit à rêver d'une banane au sucre caramélisé enrobée de crème chantilly saveur fraise. Et pourquoi pas d'une bonne part de tarte à la mélasse avec un bon jus de poire pétillant ? Mieux encore, de la meringue au clafoutis fourrée aux amandes douces et saupoudrée de noix de pécans caramélisées.

Cuisines de Poudlard. 3 H 20.

Harry avait trop mangé. Il avait dévalisé tout les placards et se demandait même comment allaient faire les elfes de maisons pour préparer le petit-déjeuner tout à l'heure.

Certes, il avait quelques remords. Mais vraiment qu'un tout petit peu. Trois fois rien. Il avait extrêmement apprécié cet encas de…3 H 25 ?

C'est qu'il se faisait tard !

Harry sorti des cuisines en courant - chose à ne pas faire - et percuta de plein fouet quelque chose qui valdingua en gémissant… Enfin, quelqu'un serait plus approprié, non ?

- Potter ?

Harry aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dit-il hargneusement.

- La même chose que toi apparemment…

Harry se releva avec toute la grâce dont il était capable, c'est-à-dire, qu'il ressemblait fortement à une troll des montagnes en plein accouchement.

- T'es vraiment ridicule, tu le sais au moins ? Lui lança Malefoy, son nez d'aristocrate en l'air.

Harry le fixa, le fixa, le fixa…et lui souri.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ?

-Oh, pour rien, je me disais simplement que tu ne changerais pas de sitôt.

-J'y compte bien ! Je suis fier de ce que je suis, Potter ! Peux-tu dire la même chose ?

Harry baissa les yeux et réfléchit un moment.

-Non. Non, vraiment pas…

Et il parti en laissa Malefoy en plan.

Couloir des Cuisines. 3 H 45.

Draco regarda Potter courir dans le couloir…et le vit se prendre les pieds dans sa propre robe, puis venir s'étaler lamentablement sur les pavés du sol. Il ne put retenir un gloussement peu digne des Malefoy devant le burlesque de la situation. Potter avait l'étrange manière de tomber même quand le sol était plat.

Draco se dirigea vers la catastrophe ambulante et l'aida à se relever tout en pensant que si c'était _ça_ qui était censé tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres, il pouvait d'ors et déjà penser au suicide, la mort serait bien plus douce.

- Merci.

La vois de Potter le sorti de ses pensées et se fut à se moment qu'il remarqua que celui-ci n'avait pas ses horribles cul-de-bouteilles sur le nez. Il put admirer ses yeux trop verts.

- Où sont tes lunettes, Potter ? T'es déjà instable avec, alors sans…

- Pas trouvées, lui répondit-il. Je devrait aller voir un Médicomage pour qu'il me répare ma vue, continua-t-il plus pour lui que pour Draco.

- Tu veux que je te le fasse ? Je sais comment faire…

Draco regretta ses paroles sitôt qu'elles fussent sorties de sa bouche. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être _serviable_ ? Et envers _Potter_ en plus ? Il allait rebrousser chemin quand l'expression de pure joie de Potter l'arrêta.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais ça pour moi ? S'exclama son homologue, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Draco n'eut pas le courage de refuser. Il devait admettre que Potter était attendrissant.

Attendrissant ?

Mais c'était le monde à l'envers. Depuis quand trouvait-il Potter attendrissant ? Son père se retournerait dans sa cellule d'Azkaban s'il l'apprenait.

- Oui, si ça peut t'aider à marcher droit, répliqua-t-il avec sarcasmes…que Potter ne sembla pas relever. Il prit sa baguette et dit à Potter de ne pas bouger et d'ouvrir bien grand les yeux. Ça sera un peu douloureux, le prévînt-il.

- D'accord…

Draco murmura le sort et vit Potter gémir et froncer les sourcils sous la douleur. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes il rouvrit les paupières et fixa Draco, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Draco observa Potter s'approcher de lui. Ça le rendait mal à l'aise, mais il n'en montrerai rien…

- Alors ? Chuchota-t-il.

Potter sourit et dit :

- T'es bien plus mignon que je ne le pensais, tu sais ?

Draco piqua un fard monumental et ne vit pas Potter se pencher et… lui voler un baiser.

- Merci Draco…chuchota Potter avant de repartir dans son dortoir.

**HPDM**

Alors ?

Je tiens à vous prévenir que cet OS à été fait à 00 : 14... Alors soyez indulgent pour les fautes de frappes et de français.

Bisous !

CyberCoffee


End file.
